


Too Many Henrys

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, My versions of Henry end up in one pocket dimension and interact, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: In this world, everyone is a Henry.First up, Henry fromJoey Drew Studios Notice Boardand related spin offs, and Henry fromThe Reinforcement Of Agony AUhave a civil conversation.





	Too Many Henrys

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written many different versions of Henry. I wondered how they'd interact with each other, and I'm stuck on everything else, so why no, eh? My hope is that at some point these stories encourage my mind to spit out the ideas I need to finish my works in progress. We can all agree Writer's Block sucks.  
> None of this is canon to the stories/series the Henrys come from, except for Joey Drew Studios Notice Board, but these will reference stuff that happen in them so any series or story used here is required reading to get the full potential of these.
> 
> Since calling them all Henry in the text would be confusing, each Henry will more often than not be referred to by something relating to their story/series title. Here’s Notice and Agony up first.

"What do you mean you’ve only tried to axe your Joey to death once? For me, that’s an almost daily joy.”

Agony was already very off put by this alternative version of himself, but this just sealed the deal. Agony was certainly in the presence of a very disturbed man.

“I don’t want to kill Joey. I...I only tried to hurt him that time because he proved he was selfish, and I wasn't in my right mind. On top of that, he’d hurt Sammy. I couldn’t lose Sammy again.” Despite Agony’s heartfelt words, Notice grinned.

“Do you have something going on with your Sammy?”

“Yes. We got together while we were rescuing my Wally from my Alice. We loved each other for far longer than that.” Agony saw his chance to divert Notice’s attention away from killing Joey. “What is your Sammy, to you?”

Notice actually looked considerate of this. He was smiling a little more honestly now.

“We made out in a closet once. I think he has a crush on me. I do like Sammy, and but I can’t say I like him romantically. It’s almost sweet you have something with your Sammy.”

That was the nicest thing Notice had said this entire, strange time.

“It has been very nice. I’ll always loved him no matter what.”

“Just like how I’ll always love axes.”

“Sure,” Agony adjusted himself, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Agony wasn’t sure what this place was, but it had comfy accommodations. It almost made being around this lunatic worth it. Almost.

“Do you have an axe?” Notice asked, sharpening one of his own.

“I do.” Agony pulled out a vial of ink, and dumped it over his hands, forming the weapon from there. Notice’s eyes were wide, and his jaw was slack.

“I want that. I need to talk to my Joey about the ink. All the ink in my studio did was turn everyone into ink monsters for a month. I had to threaten Joey to get things right.”

“People are still ink at my studio. They’ve been suffering for much longer than a month. Consider yourself lucky you didn’t come back to _that._ ” That brought up a pressing question. “Why did you leave the studio in your universe?”

Notice’s eye twitched.

“My Joey purposely drove me mad and I then tried to kill everyone, and I left for their safety. I have not recovered.” Notice swung his axe, putting it through the floor. “How about you?”

“My Joey came onto me, and I turned down his affections...even though we could have been something if he’d waited until we’d moved on from our grief, or if I hadn’t loved Sammy. My marriage to Linda was destined to fail anyways.” Agony paused, thinking sadly. “I left because it was the final straw. It was one of the worst mistakes of my entire life.”

“At least my Joey takes being friendzoned in some stride and class.”

“What is…’being friendzoned’?”

“Right. You’re one of the old-timey Henrys. It’s a term most often used by or about selfish people who think they’re obligated to relationships, and consider being ‘just a friend’ an insult.”

Agony thought about this, and decided that certainly did seem like a reasonable word. Especially in regards to his Joey.

Odd to hear it coming from this version of himself, who seemed anything but reasonable.


End file.
